Qui que tu sois, je t'aime !
by HermyDray'BellaEdward07
Summary: RELIRE TRES IMPORTANT REECRITURE DES 2 DERNIERS CHAPITRES :p MERCI Hermione fait sa rentrée pour la 7émé fois consécutive à Poudlard, mais précédant la rentrée, elle a fait une rencontre,qui peut-être lui changera la vie! venez lire! soyez indulgents...
1. PDV HERMIONE, le tout début selon elle

**MA nouvelle fiction intitulée " Qui que tu soi je t'aime" j'espère que vous aimerez! bonne lectuuuure...3**

* * *

**_PDV HERMIONE_**

Je ne commencerai pas avec 'il était une fois' comme les conteurs qui ont l'habitude de commencer leurs histoires de princesses et de jouvenceaux. Non, moi c'est différent. Je vous conterai cette histoire, qui m'est arrivée, qu'en ce moment même n'a pas encore de fin précise, je l'espère !

J'ai oublié de me présenter, quelle sotte je fais : Hermione Granger, miss-je-sais-tout de ma promotion, meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter, la sang-de-bourbe la plus populaire de Poudlard. Je suis en 7ème et dernière année, et j'ai eu le poste de préfète en chef que je convoitais tant.

Mon histoire parle de moi et d'un certain jeune homme aux yeux hypnotisants. Je préfère commencer du tout début, c'est-à-dire de l'été dernier. Pour tout dire, j'ai passé un été assez différent des autres, j'avais rencontré un beau jeune homme brun, muscle, adorable et très mignon. Il était drôle, sympa et intelligent, c'est ce que j'ai aimé le plus en lui. Il se prénommait Drew, il vivait à 4 rues de chez moi, avec sa mère, c'était tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. On est sorti ensemble un certain temps, je me plaisais bien avec lui, me sentais à l'aise, en sécurité dans ses bras. Mais voilà, un jour, il a disparu sans laisser de trace, sauf la lettre qu'il m'avait laissée. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

_**Hermione, **_

_**Je sais que c'est lâche de ma part de partir comme ça, sans raisons à te donner, sans explication. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à faire autrement. C'est avec le cœur lourd que j'écris cette lettre, je te demande de me pardonner, mais sache une chose, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis très longtemps, je t'aime quoi qu'il advienne, je t'aimerai toujours. **_

_**Tu trouveras dans cette même enveloppe un présent que je voulais t'offrir dans d'autres condition, pas comme ça. Hélas. J'espère que tu l'accepteras, il signifie tant pour moi. Je t'aime.**_

_**Drew.**_

Et voilà, mon monde s'est effondré au moment où j'ai lu cette maudite lettre, je le croyais vraiment. J'ai pleuré des jours et des jours, je ne sortais plus tellement j'avais mal, le cœur meurtri.

Le cadeau qu'il m'avait offert était un collier en argent avec un pendentif qui comprenait la forme d'un serpent encerclant un cœur. Si on l'exposait à la lumière, on aurait dit que le serpent transperçait le cœur. Les yeux du serpent étaient en émeraude. Il doit être vraiment riche pour m'offrir un bijou pareil. En plus, je ne comprenais pas la raison de son départ.

Une amie venait tous les jours me soutenir, me remonter le moral. Chaque fois, elle me proposait de sortir, mais chaque fois je refusais gentiment, n'ayant pas trop le cœur à m'amuser. Mais un jour,…

« Allez, debout. Fini les larmes, on sort, dit-elle. »

Elle s'appelait Mary. C'était une fille super, et ce, je le savais le jour où j'ai fais sa connaissance à mon cours de danse. Elle avait le même âge que moi. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle venait de s'installer à Londres. Précédemment elle vivait à Oxford, suite à la mort de sa mère, il y a de cela à peu près 1an, son père a décidé de venir s'installer à Londres.

Mary arborait une coupe mi longue dont les cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux bleu clair, un nez aquilin et une fine bouche rosée. Elle affichait tout le temps un air marrant, elle n'aimait pas s'ennuyer et faisait tout pour empêcher le monde qu'i l'entourait de s'ennuyer.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas rester toute ta vie à te morfondre dans ce trou, si ?

Je grognai comme réponse.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis !

-Et si je te dis que je compte bien rester ici sous ma couette ou dans ce trou à me morfondre ?

-Et bien, rien de plus facile que de t'ôter tes couvertures d'un coup, je te trimballerais jusqu'à la salle de bain, je te forcerais à faire ta toilette et puis…

-C'est bon, je me lève ! M'exaspérai-je.

Je fis tous ce qu'elle avait cité auparavant et entrepris de m'habiller.

-Aujourd'hui, chère Hermione, nous allons faire du shopping et renouveler ta garde robe, ainsi qu'aller chez le coiffeur pour essayer de te rendre plus présentable et…

-Stop ! C'est en quel honneur tout ça ? M'exclamai je, ahurie.

-Pour le mien, et pour le tien. Je fais ma BA de la journée et faut-il que le salaire que je reçois de mon boulot serve à quelque chose, et toi tu seras resplendissante, voilà ! Dit-elle en un sourire, satisfaite de sa réponse, apparement.

-Mais je me trouve bien comme ça, moi, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça !

-Voilà le problème _**tu**_ te trouves bien comme ça, mais qu'en disent les autres à ton avis ?

Je ne répondis rien à cela, sachant très bien la réponse. Je n'y fais pas trop attention, je m'en fichais un peu de ce que les gens pensaient de moi, enfin c'est ce que je laissais paraître. Nous sortîmes alors.

Arrivées au centre commercial 20 minutes plus tard, on entrait dans une boutique très connue, on avait parcouru rayon par rayon essayant de trouver ce qui m'irait. Je vis au loin un pull assez cool, que j'entrepris d'aller prendre. Mary intervint alors, scandalisée :

« -Non, non et non. Pas de ça. Plus de ça. Jamais plus de ça. Je croyais qu'on avait conclu qu'on allait rénover ta garde robe, pas de la surcharger de -excuse moi du terme- ces horreurs ! Tu ne prends que de larges pulls et des pantalons démodés, est ce que tu vois qu'il y a d'autres vêtements dans cette boutique ? On va essayer les jeans, les tops, les jupes… pour changer un peu.

-Pas de jupe, sans façon merci, fis-je avec un sourire crispé

-Si, avec façon, tu les achèteras. Tu as de belles jambes. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes tant à les cacher ? Dissimuler tes formes ?

Je n'avais aucune raison plausible à lui donner.

-Je prends ton silence pour un consentement. Ah ! Tiens regarde ce beau bustier, on prend pour que tu l'essayes, et ça aussi, et ça et…

Et elle continue à me passer un tas de vêtements ou bouts de tissus, et m'expédia à la cabine d'essayage. Je choisis à partir de la pile d'habits un jean taille basse, plus un t-shirt moulant rouge et des ballerines de la même couleur.

-Oh quel chef d'œuvre Mary, je me félicite, je suis trop douée pour ça, se félicita Mary, exagérant un peu. Allez la suite.

Elle me réexpédia à la cabine. J'essayai cette fois un bustier bleu ciel et une mini jupe en jean avec des sandales noires à petits talons.

-Magnifico, mi hija, splendide, fit Mary, toute rayonnante.

Et ainsi de suite, je continuais mon défilé devant Mary et je me pris au jeu. Passant de sportive à classique, où fille sage à limite provocatrice.

On paya tous mes achats et on se dirigea vers le salon de coiffure. Mary y accéda la première.

-Bonjour, on voudrait solliciter votre aide au plus vite ! Dramatisa Mary, riant.

-Holà señorita, mais je vois pas en quoi pourrrrrions nous vous êtrrre utile. Vos cheveux sont esplendidos, dit le gérant avec un accent espagnol

-Merci mais ça n'est pas pour moi, mais pour ma chère amie derrière moi qui…_**elle se retourna et me trouva entrain d'essayer de m'échapper**_…qui visiblement ne veut pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle, _**elle me tira vers elle.**_ Vous pourrez faire … ?

-Ah por dios ! No, señorita je ne pourrrrais rien faire pour ça, perdona me !

-S'il vous plaît monsieur elle a besoin de ça, par pitié, faites quelque chose, ou je ne sais par quel moyen je réussirai à les abîmer avec mes petites mains. S'il vous plaît ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la manière fuerte. Alors ?

-Je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais je ne promets rrrien ! MASSIMO, MARGARITA, PEDRO, au travaaaail !! Héla-t-il. Vous mettez vos fesses sur ce fauteuil, là.

Et la torture commença.

* * *

**Vous en pensez quoi? review...**


	2. Nouveau look ou Récit d'Harry

**_Bien le bonjour, tout le monde , merci pour vos reviews. voici le 2eme chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. j'espere qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle sera a la hauteur de vos esperances. explications: Ca tient à peu pres compte du tome 6, mais Dumbledore n'est pas mort, c'etait une strategie qu'il a confectionée avec Rogue pour faire croire a sa mort, il apparaitra notamment dans cette fiction, c'etait pour moi juste un mascarade!!! _**

**_Ben bonne lecture et laissez vos avis pliiiiiiizzz!!! merciii et soyez indulgents...3_**

* * *

Il appliqua différentes lotions, après shampoing, shampoing, conditionner etc. Différentes odeurs émanaient de mes cheveux à ce moment là, tantôt désagréables tantôt supportables.

2h et demi plus tard, il se mit alors à me couper les 'tifs'.

-Oh no, no, no. Que ferrrrais-je de vous mi hija ? Aucune coiffurrre ne semble vous allez, je vais perrrdre espoir moi si ça continoue comme ça !

Je soupirai. Comment allait-il y arriver, moi-même en 15ans je n'y suis pas arrivé, comment allait-il y arriver lui, parfait inconnu ?

-Aha ! J'ai trrrouvé, enfin ! Massimo, va me chercher l'arme secrrrète on a plous choix (si vous n'avez pas compris c on a plus le choix, enfin vous aviez compris lol) ! Désolée ma vieille, mais à grrrrands mots, grrrands moyens comme vous dites ! Dit-il avec un air plus que sérieux. Il me fit peur pendant un court instant.

Le dit Massimo arriva avec un engin encore inconnu pour moi. Il me bandèrent les yeux et me disaient d'attendre et que ça serait 'oune sourprise' comme il le disait si bien. "Ils me bandèrent les yeux, me disaient d'attendre et que ça serait 'oune sourprise' comme il le disait si bien. Lorsqu'ils me l'enlevèrent, il n'y avait aucun miroir devant moi, ils se mirent alors à me maquiller. Ayant fini, ils me rebandèrent les yeux, m'emmenèrent je ne sais où, et me recommandèrent de m'allonger. On remonta mon pantalon et on m'appliqua un liquide chaud très collant sur les jambes et puis…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! M'écriai-je.

-Il faut souffrir pour être belle miss, sourit l'une des employés.

Une autre couche cette fois ci. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier encore, encore et encore.

1h et ½ plus tard, on m'enleva le bandeau. Je fis face à un gigantesque miroir. J'étais vraiment, mais vraiment ébahie ! De rat de bibliothèque à ÇA ! Wow ! Je me trouvai belle pour la première fois de ma vie, excepté lors du bal de 4ème année. Le coiffeur affirma ce que je pensais.

-Jefe de Obra, fabuloso. Je suis fier de moi, ainsi que de vous bien entendu, dit il en se retournant vers ses employés.

J'arborais un magnifique dégradé châtain aux couleurs marron tirant vers le miel, des yeux maquillés à l'eye liner noir, du gloss rose brillant, je ne me reconnus pas. Je voyais bien que quelques changements ne me feraient point de mal.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh, Hermione c'est bien toi ??!! S'exclama Mary.

-Oui qui d'autre, riais je, comment tu me trouves ?

-…Je ne trouve pas mes mots ma chérie, ça te va bien ! T'aurais du faire ça depuis X temps, il fallait que tu fasses ma rencontre que maintenant ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous allions payer le gérant, mais…

-No, no hay dinero, je vous l'offre, mais à une seule condiciòn ! fit le coiffeur en levant l'index.

-Euh laquelle ?

-Que vous prrreniez soin de vos cheveux à l'avenirrr !!! Ou sinon mon pied atterirrra vous savez où !

Nous explosâmes de rire. Je remerciai le coiffeur et ses employés puis m'en allai avec ma charmante amie.

A la fin de la journée, je rentrai chez moi, après avoir raccompagné Mary chez elle. Ma mère était éblouie, mon père aussi. Ils étaient contents de mon changement de look. Je montai à ma chambre après le dîner et me couchai.

Le lendemain matin, je reçus une lettre aux sceaux de Poudlard. Je l'ouvris hâtivement.

_**Chère miss Granger,**_

_**A l'occasion de votre 7**__**ème**__** et dernière année au sein de notre école, et grâce à vos excellentes notes tout au long de votre scolarité, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous informer que vous avez été choisie comme préfète en chef. J'ai confiance en vous, je suis sûre, ainsi que tout le conseil des professeurs, que vous allez remplir tous les devoirs et obligations à la perfection.**_

_**Egalement, votre homologue masculin vous attendra dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chefs.**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**Minerva Mc Gonaggal**_

_**P : S : ci-joint la liste des fournitures scolaires de cette année.**_

_**Rentrée le 1**__**er**__** septembre + insigne de préfète en chef.**_

-Hermione, on est si fiers de toi, ma chérie, me dit ma mère en m'enlaçant.

J'étais folle de joie.

Dans l'après midi, je partis rejoindre Ginny au chemin de Traverse. Elle venait de me téléphoner et me proposa d'aller acheter nos fournitures ensemble.

J'entrai au chaudron baveur, fit un signe à Tom le barman.

-Ah te voilà, je croyais que tu n'allais jamais franchir cette porte aujourd'hui, ironisa-t-elle gentiment.

-Oui, moi ça va, très bien merci de t'en soucier, me moquai-je.

Je la serrai dans mes bras, je n'avais pas le temps de passer mes vacances avec eux, c'est-à-dire Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils m'ont tellement manqués.

-Tu m'as manquée aussi cocotte, elle répondit à mon étreinte, dis donc, tu t'es embellie sans moi ? Tu me le paieras sois en sûre, me menaça-t-elle, avec un regard inquisiteur.

On prit le chemin qui menait vers 'Fleury & Bott', la célèbre librairie du coin. On acheta nos fournitures et on se dirigea vers le magasin de Mme Guipure pour nos robes. En chemin, on a croisé Drago Malfoy. On observait les dernières robes en vitrine, Ginny et moi. Quand je le vis, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, j'ignorais la raison. Nos regards se rencontrèrent. Il me fixait d'une façon inaccoutumée, bizarre. Je ne comprenais pas. Il détourna son regard après m'avoir… sourit ? Non je n'avais pas rêvé. Ginny ne l'avait pas remarqué donc n'avait cependant pas noté notre échange visuel, trop prise sans doute par le tissu des robes et leurs couleurs. Malfoy était en compagnie de Rogue. Je continuai néanmoins mes achats sans plus faire attention à ce qui venait de se produire.

Ginny me sortit de ma léthargie en disant…

-Et si on allait prendre une glace ?

-Ouais bonne idée, répondis-je en un sourire.

Nous nous sommes installées dans la terrasse du glacier 'Florian Fantôme'. Je commandai une glace, tandis que Ginny prit une citronnade.

Surprise ! Harry et Ron nous rejoignirent. J'étais toute contente, très heureuse de les revoir !

-Hey Hermione, comment ça va ? Mais t'es devenue splendide ! Me sortit Harry, il m'étreignit.

-Harry a raison 'Mione, t'es devenue une ravissante jeune fille, comment t'as fait en si peu de temps, enfin bon, on est des mecs on y comprendrait strictement rien, se résigna Ron. Il m'étreignit à son tour.

Nous discutâmes un bon bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que Harry se leva et me demanda de le suivre. J'obtempérai.

Je le suivis, les 2 autres étaient au courant, apparemment ce qu'il voulait me dire.

-J'espère que ça n'est pas grave, Harry. Il baissa la tête. Je redoutais le pire.

Nous marchions, déambulant dans les rues. Il ne se décidait toujours pas à dire quoique ce soit.

Il ouvrit enfin la bouche, après un long silence.

-Hermione, nous avons eu une visite assez inattendue, peu avant les vacances d'été au QG.

-Ah, et ?

-C'était Malfoy, sa mère et Rogue.

Interloquée, je l'étais énormément. Je mis ma main devant la bouche.

-Voldemort a menacé Drago, s'il ne remplissait pas la mission qu'il lui avait confiée, il allait s'acharner sur ses parents. Sa mission consistait à tuer Dumbledore comme tu le sais, comme Rogue 'l'avait fait à sa place', il lui avait attribué une autre mission, pour lui prouver qu'il lui était toujours fidèle. Il devait…il…devait…

Il avait peine à finir sa phrase.

-Il devait faire quoi ? Harry tu me fais peur.

-Il devait tuer tes parents. Dit-il d'une traite. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux. Il continua quand même.

-Drago était effrayé à l'idée de pouvoir le faire, il avait tenu tête au Lord, il avait refusé de remplir cette mission. Pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il a subi beaucoup de sorts, le doloris, les sorts de magie noire etc. Voldemort voulait le tuer, quand Lucius s'est interposé entre la baquette du Lord et son fils, et reçut le sort à la place de son fils.

-Mais c'est trop horrible ! M'exclamai-je, horrifiée.

-Oui je le sais. Du coup, Rogue avait décidé de les prendre tous les 2, Drago et sa mère, avec lui. Il transplana sous le nez de Voldemort, qui devait être étonné de ce retournement de situation. Et c'est à ce moment là que Malfoy, Narcissa et Rogue toquèrent à notre porte. Malfoy était gravement blessé. Nous avons fait appel au médicomage qui travaille pour l'ordre. Puis, après son rétablissement, nous avons réussi à collecter des informations de la part de Malfoy et de sa mère qui répondaient aux questions sous l'effet du véritasérum, et Dumbledore a pris l'initiative de loger Malfoy et sa mère du côté du Londres moldu. Il leur a procurés de nouvelles identités et de nouvelles apparences chacun, et s'installèrent dans un appartement pendant les vacances d'été. Pendant les premiers jours qu'il était en notre compagnie, il ne s'est pas montré arrogant ni désagréable envers l'un de nous, il sait maintenir une conversation civilisée, il est vivable, supportable en, général. Ça fait tout d'un coup, pas vrai ?

-Tu trouves ? J'apprends que mon pire ennemi se révolte contre son camp, et que je dois probablement oublier tous ce qu'il nous a fait enduré pendant ces 6 longues années, et qu'il est sympa ! C'est le comble, franchement.

-Pour toi maintenant oui, mais ça viendra, laisse faire le temps.

-Je ne pense pas, dans mon cas, il m'a fait trop souffrir. Et dire qu'il a refusé de tuer mes parents. Heureusement que Dumbledore les a protégés.

-Euh… développe.

-Il nous a rendu visite au début des vacances. Il nous a dit que pour la sécurité de mes parents, il devait lancer des sorts de protections autour de toute la propriété et sur mes parents de ce fait. S'en suivit une tonne d'incantations, de formules et de sortilèges de magie ancienne qu'il récita. Je pense que Malfoy avait déjà fait son apparition à ce moment là. Voilà.

-Je suis soulagé tu ne sais pas à quel point. Dit-il en soufflant.

-Oui moi aussi. Dis moi, les identités qu'ont eu les Malfoy, tu les connais ?

-Non, seul Dumbledore le sait, et les Malfoy bien évidemment. Il les fait déplacer pour ne pas laisser de traces, en restant au même endroit trop longtemps.

-Ok, si on rejoignait les autres, ou t'as encore des choses comme celles là à me dire ?

-Non ça va, allons-y. Laisse lui une chance quand même !

Je fis la sourde oreille, têtue comme je suis.

On rejoignit les autres, et continuait à blablater joyeusement, oubliant nos problèmes un moment.

C'était la veille de la rentrée. Le stress qui montait à chaque rentrée revint. Je préparai mes bagages tranquillement quand j'entendis quelqu'un sonnant à la porte. C'était Mary. J'allais passer mon dernier jour de vacances avec elle.

Nous sommes sorties boires un café. Nous discutâmes gaiement tout le long de l'après midi.

-Je dois rentrer maintenant, je n'ai pas encore fini de faire mes bagages. J'ai un train à prendre demain je te signale. Dis je

-Même chose pour moi. Je te jure je veux encore rester un peu ici sous ce beau soleil inhabituel et ce ciel tout bleu, bronzer et …

-Ne - Rêve pas, les études approchent et c'est terminé tout ça, ne te torture pas.

-Il faut toujours que tu la ramènes, hein ? Bah je m'en fous moi !! Tu me casses l'ambiance là, méchante Hermione.

J'éclatai de rire. Comme c'était tordant de voir sa tronche. Elle se joignit à moi, et nous fûmes pliées en deux. Que c'était soulageant de rire de la sorte, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé comme cela.

-Il faut vraiment que je bouge ! Tu vas trop me manquer, fis-je en l'enlaçant.

-Toi aussi, tu me manqueras énormément. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais passé un été assez ennuyeux. Moi aussi j'ai un train à prendre demain, mais je n'en fais pas tout un plat, moi ! Ricana-t-elle.

Je la serrai une nouvelle fois dans mes bras.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pucette. J'aurais passé un été assez glauque vue ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Ça n'est rien, ça va passer. J'ai été vraiment ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

On se dit au revoir pour de bon et je rentrai chez moi, finir mes valises.

Au soir, je souhaitai une bonne nuit à mes parents après avoir dîné et m'en allai me coucher.

* * *

**_Alors vous en dites quoii? reviewwsssss..._**

**_Hermione23-Dray32..._**


	3. Fascinante découverte et attaque!

_**IMPORTANT:**_

_**Salut à tous ! ca fait un peu plus de 8 mois que je n'ai rien posté, le manque d'inspiration et puis aussi les examens. J'ai mon bac cette année en plus ce qui fait que c'est un peu chiant de na pas pouvoir écrire, serieux lol je prefere ecrire qu'étudier! xD ref j'ai un retard monstre et je suis vraiement désolée pour ca, et pour la fiction 'Il n' y a aucune différence entre nous' J'aimerais bien trouver une Béta qui pourrait m'aider à l'ecrire ca serait cool, et je manque d'inspiration pour elle aussii (syndrôme de la page blanche) et puis je sais pas, le dialogue entre les personnages est un pu nunuche je trouve (je m'insulte lol) j'aimerai la reecrire et si c'est possible j'aimerais trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider ;p ca serait sympa :p contactez moi par MP :D merciii :p**_

**_Autre chose: J'ai totalement réecris les 2 derniers chapitres de cette fiction, je la trouve meilleure comme ca, enfin vous me direz ce que vous en pensez :p :p_**

**_Dernière chose: (j'en fais trop désolée :p) je commencerai l'écriture d'une fiction totalement differente, sur Edward/Bella, le monde de Twilight mais ou tous sont humains histoire d'amour quoi, et sii vous avez des consils à me donnez n'hesitez pas, je vous en serez tres reconnaissante 33_**

**_J'ai fini :D*_**

**_Alors bonne lectuuuure ;D_**

* * *

Arrivés à la gare le lendemain, j'enlaçais mes parents, laissant couler quelques larmes. Tous les ans c'était la même chose.

-Allez, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller, me dis ma mère.

-Oui, rentrez à la maison et faites attention à vous !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, contente toi de bien travailler comme tu le fais d'habitude. On t'aime.

-Je vous aime aussi. Au revoir, à Noël !

Je les embrassai une dernière fois. Je partis donc leur faisant un dernier signe de la main. Je traversai la barrière magique, tout à coup, le Poudlard Express apparut devant moi. D'un noir métallisé flamboyant, il reflétait les personnes présentes sur le quai. 10 h45. Encore ¼ d'heure et je me retrouvai dans le train. Je pris mon chariot et me dirigeai vers le wagon des bagages. J'y mis mes valises, mais pris avec moi la cage de mon chat.

Je montai dans le train, sans avoir à attendre l'arrivée de mes amis, qui auraient du retard comme chaque rentrée. J'avais du mal à retrouver le wagon des préfets en chef. Arrivée à bon port, j'ouvris la porte coulissante du compartiment, y entrai et attendis patiemment l'arrivée de mon homologue. Mon regard se perdit un instant dans le vide, je n'avais pas entendu le coulissement de la porte. Une voix nullement étrangère s'éleva alors.

-Granger ?

Je tournai la tête et vis…

-Malfoy ? Ne me dis pas que t'es l'autre préfet en chef, par pitié !

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais oui c'est moi le second préfet. Et il montra son insigne, accrochée à son blason, brillant de mille feux.

-C'est pas vrai, je dis tout haut. 'Faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi !

On ne parlait pas. Ce silence était d'un lourd. Soudain Mc Gonaggal apparut devant nos yeux.

-Bonjour jeunes gens. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien déroulées.

On hochait la tête.

-Bien, je suis ici avec vous afin de vous communiquer vos obligations ainsi que vos devoirs de préfets en chef. Chaque soir, vous effectuerez une ronde dans les vouloirs du château, **ensemble. **Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser 4 bals cette année. Vous vous chargerez de la décoration de la grande salle à ces moments là et vous devrez trouver un thème pour chaque bal. Dumbledore insiste sur le rapprochement des maisons en ces temps de guerre, il a eu pour idée, que vous assisterez à chaque bal **ensemble**, afin de montrer l'exemple à vos camarades. J'espère avoir été assez clair. Sur ce, bon voyage et tâchez de ne pas vous entretuer ! Acheva-t-elle sévèrement. Elle disparut en un 'plop'.

J'étais tétanisée, je devrai aller à chaque bal avec Malfoy pour cavalier.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait, Merlin pour mériter ça ? Me plaignis-je. Aller au bal avec lui, non mais…

-Ça va, je suis à côté, te gêne surtout pas, fit-il, ironique.

-Oh toi n'en rajoute pas !

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Excusez moi, est ce que …, Hermione ?

-Mary ? Mais qu'est ce que… ?

-T'es une sorcière ? S'exclama-t-elle, en me pointant du doigt.

-Toi aussi ? Je ne m'y attendais, mais alors pas du tout

-Oh Merlin, dîmes nous en même temps.

-Reste pas là, entre. Elle s'assit. Nous essayâmes de digérer cette nouvelle un moment.

-Alors comme ça tu es à Poudlard, quelle coïncidence ! Wow, je t'aurais quand même relooker moi-même sans faire appel à la manière moldue !

J'éclatai de rire. Franchement elle est dingue. Mais je l'aime bien tout compte fait

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Je suis en 7ème année.

-Aussi. J'étudiais à Etan, les années précédentes, mais comme j'ai dû déménager j'ai dû changer d'école. Justement, t'es dans quelle maison ? J'ai entendu des élèves en parler à ce propos ! D'étranges noms de maisons…

-Griffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, dit Malfoy. Qui l'a sonné lui ?

-Et t'es dans laquelle toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Griffondor, répondis-je un brin de fierté (et de vantardise ?) dans la voix.

Je vis Malfoy ricaner gentiment… gentiment ? Minute, ouais c'était ça !

-Hermione, t'as oublié les bonnes manières ? Tu ne me présentes pas ? Fit une Mary innocemment, tu parles.

-Mary, je te présente Drago Malfoy de la célèbre lignée des Malfoy pour ne pas offenser celui-ci, et Malfoy je te présente Mary Santiago, la folle à lier qui me sert d'amie, présentai-je résignée.

Je vis Mary tendre sa main en disant « enchantée » et Malfoy fit de même ? Oui il fit de même…

-Bon je vous laisse, à plus tard. Il disparut derrière la porte du compartiment.

-Oh par tous les dieux grecs bien bâtis, il est hot ! T'as vu Mia ? Son regard si craquant, hypnotisant et sa poignée virile et… il t'irait comme petit copain !

-C'est bon t'as fin… Quoi ? Excuse moi ? Comme petit copain ? Crois moi il ne me porte pas dans son cœur et moi non plus d'ailleurs, t'as pas mieux à me trouver ? Déclarai-je.

-Bah pourquoi ? Il a l'air sympa tout de même ! Fit elle incrédule.

-Ça se voit bien que tu ne le connais pas. Il m'a fait subir ces 6 dernières années un calvaire, un traitement assez… spécial. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Je ne comprends pas explique un peu pour voir.

-Disons, qu'il n'était pas très amical quand il m'adressait la parole. C'était du genre 'Ah voilà la sang de bourbe' ou 'miss je sais tout dévoreuse de livres'. Enfin voilà quoi. Parfois même le terme 'coincée' a été utilisé, si je me souviens bien.

-C'était pas très gentil de sa part. Mais je vois qu'il y a une raison pour qu'il te traite de la sorte. Il est dans quelle maison lui ?

-Serpentard. J'espère que tu ne tomberas pas dans cette maison-ci.

-Pourquoi ? Je trouve que le nom de la maison ne sonne pas trop mal.

-Disons que la plupart des mages noirs étaient dans cette maison et puis Griffondor et Serpentard sont des maisons ennemies depuis la nuit des temps ! Ne cherche pas pourquoi.

-Que de préjugés dans cette école, heureusement que je suis là je vais remédier à ça rapidement, mais J'espère en tout cas être à Griffondor pour deux raisons …

-Lesquelles ?

-Pour être avec toi et puisque je ne connais que toi, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté sur Mafloy…

-Malfoy, rectifiai-je

-Bref, comme je suis sang mêlé je ne pense pas que cette maison va m'accueillir les bras ouverts, ironisa-t-elle.

-Oui, ben j'espère te trouver dans la salle commune des griffons !

-Je dois rejoindre mon compartiment, maintenant, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en ta compagnie mais…

-Vas y je pense que t'a repéré un mec, c'est ta nouvelle cible ? Fis je en rigolant.

-C'est ça, occupe toi de tes amours que des miens, dit elle en se moquant gentiment. Tu m'as expliqué ce que je ne comprenais pas, je te remercie, maintenant je me casse gennnntiment,

-Mais de rien.

Elle disparut puis fit passer sa tête dans une ouverture et dit :

-Il n'empêche qu'il est très mignon ce Mafloy, juste ce qu'il te faut, puis partit pour de bon

J'explosai de rire. J'adorais cette fille, un peu trop folle pour ma santé mentale, mais bon, on fait avec.

Songeuse, je tortillais la chaîne offerte par Drew. Mes yeux s'embuèrent, et j'eus un mal fou à essayer de retenir mes larmes.

Entre temps, Mafloy, euh je veux dire Malfoy, pénétra dans notre compartiment. Je lui adressai un regard noir, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je crus percevoir un voile obscurcir son regard, devenant soudain morne, mais il se reprit bien vite.

Je décidai pour une fois, de prendre sur moi et de faire le premier pas :

-Malfoy, je te propose une trêve. Etant donné que l'on est obligé de cohabiter, mieux vaudrait établir quelques règles afin d'éviter de nous entretuer, je n'ai aucune envie de mourir étranglée dans mon sommeil. Déclarai-je, secouanr les mains et la tête.

-C'est tout à ton honneur, répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

-Au moins, on est d'accord là-dessus c'est déjà ça de fait. Donc, on va tenter de devenir un tant soit peu… comment dire… civilisés l'un envers l'autre. T'en dis quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer… fixer quoi déjà, je poursuivis son regard et le vit entrain d'observer d'un air songeur mon cou. _**'Bizarre ce mec…**_' le regard perdu...

-Ho, Malfoy… toujours à bord du Poudlard Express ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, revenant à lui de ce fait.

-Hein quoi ?

-Putain, il a rien écouté de ce que j'ai dis, stipulai-je en me massant la tête redoutant la migraine à venir. On ne va pas y arriver. Bref, j'ai dis qu'on doit essayer de se comporter normalement sans enfantillages et…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai saisi, on se dispute plus, on ne s'emmerde plus bla Bla Bla, toujours en arborant son air ennuyé. Bref on fait la paix pour un moment.

-C'est assez bien résumé, je te l'accorde. Ouais, c'est bien ça. Alors…

-Parfaitement, je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Euh, ouais vas-y.

- Aurai-tu l'obligeance de dire à ta tarée de copine Maria ou truc machin chose d'utiliser correctement mon nom ?

J'éclatai littéralement de rire. Il parlait sérieusement en plus.

-Sérieux, je l'ai croisée en chemin et me brandit sa main en disant 'salut Mafloy' non mais je me suis tapé la honte devant lesgamins** !**

J'éclatai à nouveau de rire. C'en était tordant.

On a commencé à converser normalement, enfin essayant d'ignorer ses légers sarcasmes de temps à autre, au sujet du poste de préfets en chef, avantages et inconvénients etc.

-Tu m'étonnes, j'aurai plus la télé maintenant vu qu'à Poudlard on n'accepte pas les objets moldus, j'en suis devenu accro à cette petite boîte. Avoua-t-il

Ouais, pas tout à fait sur l'importance du poste qui nous ait été attribué mais quand même, la conversation a dérivé, ça arrive parfois.

-Tout à fait compréhensible. Euh Malfoy, pourrai-je te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire.

Je pris le temps de bien choisir mes mots, ignorant sa raillerie.

-Je me demandais qu'elle fût la raison qui t'as poussée à t'opposer à la mission que t'avait attribuée Voldemort ? Il se referma d'un coup face à ma question.

'_**Non **__**mais Hermione, t'es vraiment la meilleure en ce qui concerne le tact !**_'

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te répondre à ca le prends pas mal ce n'est pas contre toi, juste que je n'en ai informé personne.

J'acquiesçais. Tout à fait compréhensible, même si je me sentis frustrée à cet instant là.

Soudain, le train émit une forte secousse si violente qu'elle me propulsa dans les bras de Malfoy. Je ne m'attardai pas là-dessus, vu qu'il y avait plus important à régler. L'air devint glacé, nos souffles devinrent erratiques, faisant ressortir l'air humide. Je n'étais pas sans savoir de ce qui se tramait. De drôles de créatures maléfiques signalaient leur présence. Un seul mot : Détraqueurs.

-Ils viennent pour moi, déclara Malfoy d'un ton froid, arborant un visage blême.

Tout à coup, des coups résonnèrent contre la porte coulissante du compartiment. J'aperçus à travers la fenêtre, une silhouette affreuse, toute squelettique habillée d'un drap noir froissé. A coté de moi, Malfoy restait paralysé. Je brandissai ma baguette, prête à nuire l'intrus.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous, Malfoy ? Je ne vais pas le repousser toute seule !

Il me sembla qu'il sursauta au son de ma voix, bref, retira sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier et la dirigea vers la porte, avec un air déterminé su le visage.

'_**C'est pas trop tôt quand même !'**_

Au moment où le détraqueur pénétra dans le vaste compartiment, nous lançâmes le sort en parfaite synchronisation.

**-**_SPERO PATRONUM_ !

La loutre et le serpent argentés apparurent devant nos yeux et renvoyèrent l'espèce noirâtre d'où elle provenait. J'ordonnai aux patronus d'arpenter les couloirs et les compartiments dans le but de repousser les autres détraqueurs restant à bord.

-S'en est fallut de peu, m'exclamai-je essoufflée de l'effort produit.

Malfoy se rassit sur la banquette, bouleversé par ce qui venait de ce dérouler un instant. J'esquissai un pas vers lui, pour lui demander si ça allait mais je fus prise d'un vertige et je chancelai. La pièce tournoyait autour de moi et le cadre changea brutalement me propulsant dans …une pièce sinistre, elle ressemblait à un cachot.

'_**Où est ce que je me trouve cette fois**_ ?'

* * *

_**Alors Alors ! :D revieww :p**_

**_Hermione23-Dray32 *_**

**_N'oubliez pas de me contacter au sujet de (voir en haut de la page ) merciiii ;p_**


	4. Où est ce que je me trouve?

_**Voiciiiii le 4eme chapitre tadaaaaaaaaaaaam :p **_

**_hum désolé pour cette entrée fracassante lol j'ai réécris ce chapitre, et j'enverrasi le 5 eme aujourd'hui meme pour ne plus vous faire attendre :D :D et le 12eme chapitre de l'autre fiction, je commence à l'ecrire et l'enverrai le plutot possible j'espere qu'il vous plaira 33_**

**_allez bonne lectuuuure ::p_**

* * *

'_**Où est ce que je me trouve cette fois**_ ?'

Des rats jonchaient sur le sol moisi, des toiles d'araignées dégoutantes collaient au plafond, cette pièce dégageait une intolérable puanteur ! Au centre de la cellule, une silhouette était attachée à une chaise, tête baissée, elle arborait des traces de sang asséché, partout sur le corps, cela se voyait qu'elle a bénéficié d'un traitement assez…spécial.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit en un grincement sonore qui me fit sursauter de peur, laissant apparaître Lord Voldemort, en personne, accompagné de son toutou attitré, Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Alors mon _**petit dragon, **_on n'a pas encore daigné à changer d'avis ? Fit-il malicieusement.

'_**Petit dragon ?**_'

-Faut-il toujours que l'on vous le répète ? Vous êtes dur de la feuille ? Le nargua-t-il ledit petit dragon.

Apparemment, ça n'a pas plu à son interlocuteur, vu que ce dernier agita sa baguette et envoya un doloris à son bouc émissaire. Le petit dragon se tortillait sur sa chaise, sa douleur étant à son paroxysme, mais il n'émit aucun son de douleur ou de souffrance, se contentant de gémir de douleur. J'étais si choquée que je détournai les yeux de cette vision.

-Et à présent ? Tu ne veux toujours pas de cette mission ?

-Con…Confirmé…Vous êtes dur de la feuille, dit-il avec difficulté.

-Ne m'énerve pas Drago ! Dit face de serpent.

'_**Drago ? Comme Drago Malfoy ? OH. MON. DIEU !'**_

-Soit tu acceptes ce que je te propose, soit c'est la mort qui t'accueillera les bras ouverts ! Ajouta-t-il.

-Maître, je peux accomplir cette mission à sa place, Dit une voix nasillarde, celle de Lestrange. Je peux le faire, vous savez que je p…

-Bella, la ferme. Je ne sais combien de fois je te le répéterai, boucle la une bonne fois pour toute. Cette mission sera à lui, c'est lui qui l'accomplira. Mon cher Drago, j'attends toujours ta réponse.

-La mort, alors. Elle sera ravie de m'accueillir. Finit-il, fièrement, regardant le Lord dans les yeux.

Voldemort fulminait, retroussa son nez presque inexistant et clama à deux mangemorts à l'arrière.

-Emmenez le moi là haut. Il se retourna vers son prisonnier, avec un sourire sadique. Ta mère ainsi que ton père assisteront à ta descente aux enfers.

-Ne soyez pas surpris si vous m'y accompagnez.

Le décor changea soudainement, pour laisser paraître une salle gigantesque, qui était autrefois une salle de réception, je pense, vu les lustres accrochés au plafond noircis par la moisissure. Malfoy régnait au centre de la pièce, toujours attaché à sa chaise, impassible, dans ses yeux une détermination sans faille. Sa mère siégeait à la droite de Rogue, tremblait de peur, essayant vainement de cacher ses larmes de désespoir. Rogue regardait avec insistance son élève, prêt à faire je ne savais quoi. Lucius Malfoy se tenait à côté du serpent du mage noir, tentant de garder une attitude calme et froide.

'_**Mais c'est son fils, qu'est qu'il attend pour le défendre ? Il ne va quand même pas le laisser tuer son enfant ?' Songeai-je**_

La voix du Seigneur Des Ténèbres s'éleva dans la salle.

-Chers confrères, chères consœurs. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui de punir la désobéissance de ce cher Drago Malfoy. Le punir d'un acte qu'il a commis pour on ne sait quelle raison, mais vous n'êtes pas dans l'ignorance que prêter allégeance à Lord Voldemort, c'est soit servir, soit mourir. Ce cher petit Drago a choisi la seconde option. Ses parents ici présents assisteront à son triste sort, quelle tragédie. Mais vous êtes tous d'accord qu'il mérite ce qu'il mérite ? Donc à moi l'honneur ! AVADA, Drago ferma les yeux attendant patiemment sa sentence…

Je vis du côté de Mme Malfoy et de Rogue. Je constatai qu'ils n'étaient plus à leur place.

'_**Où sont-ils passés ? Mais c'est quoi cette famille de dingues ?'**_

Je regardai à nouveau Malfoy. Surprise ! Les deux protagonistes (Rogue et Mme Malfoy) se tenaient à ses côtés.

-KEDAVRA ! Acheva le mage noir.

Lucius Malfoy s'interposa entre Malfoy et Voldemort. Il reçut le sort en plein cœur.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, Lucius se retourna vers son fils et lui fit un sourire chaleureux, puis tomba à terre.

- Non, non ce n'est pas possible PAPAAAAAAAAA ? Hurla Malfoy, à pleins poumons. Un cri à vous fendre l'âme. Il disparut avec sa mère et Rogue dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

-Où…Où est-il passé ? Fit un Voldemort furieux, tout abasourdi à la fois.

Je revins subitement à la réalité et je remarquai que mon homologue était dans le même état que moi, c'est-à-dire, secoué.

-Wow, wow, wow. Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ? Demandai-je en me rasseyant sur la banquette, effrayée.

Malfoy écarquilla des yeux et secoua la tête.

-Je…parti… je ne sais pas… phénomène étrange ! Sont les mots que je saisis quand il parla.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je pus y lire la même incompréhension résidant dans le mien.

-A...A quoi tu as assisté ? Questionnai-je, redoutant le pire.

-Ta chambre… toi sur un lit avec Maria, tu pleurais … un café aussi… et… et un mec, répondit-il en fuyant mon regard tout au long de son récit enfin si on peut appeler ça récit, qu'il vient de me lancer en face. Je pensais qu'il était mal à l'aise d'avoir vu ce qu'il a vu, mais bon. Et toi ? Ajouta-t-il après un silence lourd.

-Ta confrontation avec Voldemort, et aussi quand ton père s'est…enfin, tu vois quoi. C'était à mon tour d'être mal à l'aise.

-Ouais, complètement. Réponse amère.

Je baissai les yeux, j'avais de la peine pour lui. Après ce qu'il a vécu c'était un peu dur de le voir souffrir, j'avais pitié de lui.

Le train reprit sa route. Les professeurs étaient entrain de vérifier si tout le monde allait bien et qu'il ne demeurait plus de séquelles, après la visite imprévue des détraqueurs.

-Je vais rejoindre Harry et Ginny, je reviens dans ¼ d'heure.

- Si j'étais à ta place je ne ferai pas ça, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin me défiant du regard. Il a reprit du poil de la bête si vite, que ça en est surprenant. Je fronçai les sourcils

'_**Son masque pff'**_

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Oh pour rien, tu verras par toi-même ! Il esquissa un sourire Colgate et s'enferma dans le compartiment.

Je me posai des questions sur sa santé mentale tout le long du chemin vers menant vers mes amis. Une fois arrivée à bon port j'ouvris le compartiment à la volée et…tombai à la renverse. Harry et Ginny se décollèrent immédiatement, le visage rouge et leurs bouches enflées et rougies aussi.

-Putain, depuis quand vous faites ça vous ?

-Euh, depuis que nous sortons ensemble…dit Harry

-Que vous quoi ? M'exclamai-je, l'interrompant. C'était la blague de l'année celle là. La meilleure même.

-…secrètement. Mais maintenant ça n'est plus si secret que ça ! Continua-t-il, la mine dépitée.

-Je vais vous dire ce qui ne sera plus si secret, c'est le fait que vous me l'avez caché à moi, votre meilleure amie, bon sang de putain de merde. M'emportai-je.

-Oulla, si Hermione commence à jurer c'est que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit Ron, qui venait de s'introduire dans le compartiment.

-Eh bien figure toi, Monsieur… je tournai la tête vers Ginny, qui me suppliait du regard de me la fermer.

'_**Ron n'est pas au courant non plus, j'allais être responsable de la mort d'Harry et le monde sera condamné à vivre sous la terreur de Voldy'**_

-Eh bien figure toi que… que je les ai trouvés et qu'ils … ils n'avaient pas enfilés leurs robes de sorciers. Car tu vois, on va bientôt arriver à Pré-au-Lard et ils seront obligés de speeder ou sinon le train les renverra à la gare de King Cross_**.**_ Me rattrapai-je, en voyant qu'ils n'avaient, heureusement, pas encore enfilé leurs robes. Une aubaine.

Ginny et Harry soupirèrent de soulagement, me gratifiant d'un regard de reconnaissance éternelle.

-Hermione, tu commences vraiment à prendre trop à cœur ton rôle de préfète en chef. Dit Ron.

'_**Il est aveugle ou quoi? Ils sont tous les deux dans un état… il se peut qu'il n'ait rien deviné'**_

-Ouais Ron, si tu le dis. Vous êtes sains et saufs c'est ce qui compte pour moi. Je me jetai dans leurs bras à tour de rôle, soulagée.

-On se demande tous pourquoi ils ont fait irruption dans le train. Dit Harry.

-Ils voulaient Harry je pense, Voldemort les a envoyés te chercher peut être. Dit Ginny, jusque là silencieuse.

-Quel feignant cette tête à claques, même pas foutu de venir de lui-même ! Acheva Ron, en secouant la tête, affligé.

Nous le fixâmes étrangement.

'_**Peut on être aussi con ?'**_

-Bah quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Il y a des moments où je me demande si tu le fais exprès Ron, lui dit sa sœur.

Il la regarda, incrédule, se demandant ce qu'il a bien pu dire comme ânerie, _**encore.**_

Nous continuâmes à discuter du pourquoi du comment pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à retourner à mon compartiment.

A peine arrivée, je remarquai que mon camarade n'était point présent. J'haussai les épaules.

Je pris place et décidai de faire un somme, épuisée.

_**PDV GENERAL**_

Allons voir du côté de Drago, il n'en mène pas large non plus, vous verrez.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Je commence à écrire le 5eme chapitre illico presto et l'enverrai a la minute qui suit promiiiis ;p**_

**_laissez des reviews, soit des critiques remarques deplaisantes mais pint agressives, en me disant d'ameliorer ce qu'il y a a ameliorer merciiiii :D_**

**_Hermione23-Dray32_**


	5. A moi, Drago Malfoy !

__

_****__Le 5eme chapitre comme proooomiiiis (a) le voilàààààà _

**_Bon, j'aimerais bien trouver une béta qui pourra m'aider à finaliser mes fictions... :p_**

**_bonne lectuuuure, la rentrée est dans 2 jours :s :s :s _**

___**

* * *

**_

**PDV GENERAL**

Allons voir du côté de Drago, il n'en mène pas large non plus, vous verrez.

**PDV Drago**

Qu'est ce que j'ai fais au bon dieu pour mériter ça ? Attends voir…Strictement rien ! À part ces 6 dernières années, rien du tout. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, sans Voldemort, sans cette stupide guerre qui n'a aucun sens. Je voudrais vivre. Par pitié Potter, détruis ce détritus au plus vite ! Etre libre ? J'en ai oublié la signification. Je ne suis pas mangemort, je ne porte pas la marque ! Bon ça fait depuis cet été que ça dure, j'en ai marre ! De quoi ? Vous ignorez ? Comment ça vous venez d'arriver ? Bon ça n'est pas si grave. En fait si ça l'est pour moi. Obligé de raconter mon histoire. Encore. Je vais vous la conter cette histoire, ça se déroule au temps où j'ai rejoins le camp des 'gentils', j'ai fais ami- ami avec Potter et Weasm…Weasley. Mais vous m'excuserez, je ne suis pas complètement prêt à vous la narrer. C'est comme ça. Vous n'aviez qu'à être présent.

Bon, d'accord. Pour ne pas que vous m'en vouliez, je vais vous faire le récit du…du jour de la rentrée, ouais c'est le strict minimum que je peux faire, désolé. C'est tout ce que je peux vous livrer en cet instant. On est d'accord, j'aime mieux ça.

Donc voilà, après être revenus, ma mère et moi-même avions élu domicile au Square Grimaud, la semaine précédent la rentrée. Décision de Dumbledore, ne cherchez pas la raison, je l'ignore moi-même. Comme je vous le disais, nous avons passé la semais au QG, avec tous mes ex ennemis, sauf Her…Granger. Je suis sorti un jour en compagnie de mon parrain, pour me procurer mes fournitures scolaires, pour plus de sécurité d'après ma mère. Cette dernière est devenue surprotectrice envers moi, elle demandait toujours à Rogue (mon parrain vous l'avez compris je pense) de m'accompagner où j'allais. Limite qu'elle ne le sollicitait pas de m'escorter jusqu'aux toilettes pour vois si je ne manquais de rien. Mais je la comprends tout d même. Avec ces temps de guerre, j'étais la seule famille qui lui restait.

J'ai rencontré Her… Granger au chemin de traverse avec pour compagnie Weasley fille. Il faut dire qu'elle a bien changé depuis la dernière fois. Ça ne vous regarde en rien cette 'dernière fois' ! Roux ? Quoi roux ? Mais bande de ***** je parlais de Granger pas de la Weasley ! Essayez de suivre un peu, ça fait chi*** quand même, moi qui n'aime pas me répéter.

Pas la peine de faire de gros yeux, je sais le faire aussi, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'avez jamais entendu quelqu'un jurer. Je m'égare là. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Je la regardais avec insistance, je passais devant des boutiques. Nos regards se croisèrent. Je ne pus déchiffrer le sien.

J'esquissais un sourire me remémorant des souvenirs, tout en la regardant. Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde à la fin et arrêtez de m'interrompre. Je détournai mon regard. Weasley n'avait pas remarqué notre échange visuel. Je rentrai à la maison, enfin au QG.

A la rentrée, je la vis et me dépêchai à monter au bord du train ne voulant pas la croiser. Je suis préfet en chef oui, c'était la raison pour laquelle je partis dans la direction du compartiment réservé au PEC ! Je me demandais qui allait avoir la chance d'être mon homologue féminin. J'eus ma réponse de suite.

-Granger ? Je devais halluciner.

-Malfoy ? T'es l'autre préfet en chef ?

J'acquiesçai en silence, toujours aussi abasourdi. Je repris, enfin de compte l'usage de la parole.

-Ouais, comme tu peux le voir, fis-je en montrant mon insigne flambant neuve.

-C'est pas vrai, faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi, se plaignit elle.

Mc Gonaggal fit son apparition en un 'pop' sonore. Toujours le visage aux traits sévères, elle commença à parler

-Bonjour jeunes gens. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien déroulées.

'**Elle se moque de moi la vieille chouette ou quoi'** Songeai je. On hochait tout de même la tête.

-Bien. Je suis ici aujourd'hui….

Je perdis le fil de la conversation, enfin le monologue de la vieille. Je percevais les mot **devoirs…préfets en chefs…bal…thème…bal… rapprochement…d'aller ensemble à chaque bal… **je souris à cette phrase, mais me reprit vite fais, de peur d'être mis à nu.

-…j'espère avoir été assez claire. Sur ce, bon voyage et tâchez de ne pas vous entretuer. Elle disparut, ouf. Et moi qui n'ai rien capté de ce qu'elle avait dit...

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais, Merlin pour mériter ça ? se lamenta-telle. Aller au bal avec lui, non mais…

-Ça va, je suis à côté, te gêne surtout pas, fis-je, ironique.

- Oh toi, tu n'en rajoutes pas !

Farouche, la Granger ! J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand…

-Excusez moi, est ce que …, Hermione ?

Une jeune fille brune apparut à la porte de compartiment.

-Mary ? Mais qu'est ce que… ?

-T'es une sorcière ? S'exclama-t-elle, en me pointant du doigt.

-Toi aussi ? Elles avaient l'air de se connaître... oui je remarque des choses parfois et oui je me fous de vos avis!

-Oh Merlin ! Synchros en plus.

- Ne Reste pas là, entre. Elle s'assit.

-Alors comme ça tu es à Poudlard, quelle coïncidence ! Wow, je t'aurais quand même relooké moi-même sans faire appel à la manière moldue !

Je les regardais_** patiemment**_ entrain de converser, comme si je n'étais pas là. Invisible Man... quoi regarde trop la télé? Pff.

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Je suis en 7ème année.

-Aussi. J'étudiais à Etan, les années précédentes, mais comme j'ai dû déménager j'ai dû changer d'école. Justement, t'es dans quelle maison ? J'ai entendu des élèves en parler à ce propos ! D'étranges noms de maisons…

Je décidai de ne plus être ignoré de la sorte et signalai ma présence, merde.

-Griffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, répondant à sa question.

-Et t'es dans laquelle toi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Griffondor ! '**La vantarde…**'

-Hermione, t'as oublié les bonnes manières ? Tu ne me présentes pas ? Fit ladite Mary

-Mary, je te présente Drago Malfoy de la célèbre lignée des Malfoy pour ne pas offenser celui-ci, et Malfoy je te présente Mary Santiago, la folle à lier qui me sert d'amie, présenta-t-elle, résignée.

-Enchantée

- De même, répondis-je tendant ma main dans le but de serrer celle qu'elle m'avait tendue. Oh ! Vous le saviez ? BREF.

-Bon je vous laisse, à plus tard. Je sortis du compartiment, les laissant à 2.

J'errai dans les couloirs un moment, avant de m'arrêter devant un compartiment, celui de Blaise, demeurant seul, je décidai de lui tenir compagnie.

-Salut mon pote, ça roule ? Me demanda-t-il. C'était la seule personne qui ne m'a pas renié après ce qui s'est déroulé au manoir cet été là.

-Ca roule ca roule. Toi alors ? Tu supportes ?

-Tu…tu sais que mon anniversaire est dans 1 mois, jour pour jour. Tu n'es pas dans l'ignorance que …

-…la 17ème année signifie le début d'une étape : celle de devenir un fidèle…

-…Au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui prêtant allégeance et lui restant fidèle pour l'éternité bla bla bla. Termina-t-il, blasé tout autant que mon ami.

Je regardais Blaise du coin de l'œil, cherchant vainement une solution à son problème. Soudain, j'ai eu une illumination ! Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez avec ce drôle de regard ? Bah ouais comme tout le monde j'ai droit à mes instants de gloire aussi, non ? NON ? On réglera nos comptes plus tard, laissez moi finir et arrêtez de m'interrompre. Bon, où j'en étais ? Ah oui.

-Dis moi Blaise, tu voudrais, servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Evidemment que non, tu le sais bien. Mais j'y suis contraint et je n'ai rien à faire. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'on me demande, c'est ma mère qui en paiera le prix pas moi.

Pas que je n'avais pas confiance en lui mais je lui demandai s'il était prêt à passer sous véritaserum.

-Euh ouais bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt à…

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça Zabini, je reviens tout de suite.

J'arpentais wagon par wagon à la recherche de Potter. Tout à coup, je suis tombé sur l'un d'eux. Non mais quel spectacle ! Ils ne s'étaient apparemment pas aperçus de ma présence.

**- **Oh par pitié épargnez-moi cette horreur ! Fis-je la mine dégoûté, le nez retroussé et une nausée affreuse s'empara... bon bon j'arrête!

Potter et Weasley fille s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Ils se séparèrent d'un seul coup gênés, ils ne savaient plus où se mettre. Je m'extasiais de bonheur au fond de moi. Bah oui les habitudes quoi.

-Oh euh… salut qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Dit un Potter, ayant l'air un peu frustré, les lèvres enflées et rougies par son activité précédente

-Ai-je interrompu quelque chose d'important ? Fis je cynique, légèrement je vous assure.

____

* * *

**_Reviews...reviews...reviews...reviews...reviews ... BREF_**

**_ALORS CA VOUS A PLU OU PAS ASSEZ?_**

**_Hermione23-Dray32_**


End file.
